


Why Would You Leave a Beauty Like Me?

by Run_of_the_mill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella and Sirius are married, Bella is nice-ish, But Harry is more powerful, Dark Kingdom, F/M, I challenge everything you thought was normal, Light Kingdom, M/M, Sirens, There ain't no normal here xD, Tom is a good boy, Tom is really powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_of_the_mill/pseuds/Run_of_the_mill
Summary: The Dark King is powerful. Everyone fears him. Even the Light King tries to accomodate him. They think him great and fearless.But Tom has one fear. Only one. It all started because of one boy's bad decision and Tom's inability to keep his hands to himself.Now, Tom and Harry are bound for life. Husband and Wife. King and Queen of the Dark Kingdom. And Tom is scared. He fears the day Harry will speak to him again.Because when Harry does speak, it can only be to doom Tom.





	Why Would You Leave a Beauty Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched the last season of The Vampire Diaries, and this shit showed up in my brain. It wouldn't give up until it was written. So, here we are. If you like it, you have TVD to thank for that. If you hate it, you have TVD to blame for that..

The Dark King was handsome man, in Hermione’s opinion. He walked with an air of unperturbed self-assurance. As if the whole world was beneath him. And it probably was. After all, even the Light King, most powerful wizard in the Light Kingdom, still attempted to appease the young man.

  
At present, both Kings were sitting on opposite sides of the negotiation table, each in carved thrones. They were discussing trade but the Dark King seemed to be rather distracted. Hermione followed his stare and saw that it landed on the see-through curtain behind which both Queens were sitting. Hermione noted that the Dark King seemed apprehensive. As if he expected something bad to happen. Perhaps he was worried something would happen to his Queen?

  
“Why’d you reckon he’s so distracted?” Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. The Dark King must have been incredibly distracted if even Ron Weasley could notice it.

  
“He’s probably just thinking about how best to bang his Queen, after this yawnfest ends,” George Weasley suggested with a roguish smirk.

  
“I swear, it’s like he only figured that sex is a thing, yesterday,” Bill whispered in Hermione’s ear. She blushed at his proximity. She’d always had a massive crush on him, ever since she had first met him when she was nine. Bill was handsome, charming, and, most importantly, intelligent. But, he was also madly in love with Fleur Delacour, his fiancée.

  
“That’s not it,” Charlie said from Bill’s other side. “The Dark King’s not just distracted. He looks like he’s preparing for a fight.” And Hermione noticed the King's locked jaw and tense posture. His right leg was dancing a jig on its own. The man had a hand up the left sleeve of his robe. Hermione suspected that that was where he kept his wand. Charlie was right. The Dark King was preparing for violence.

  
“You think he’s planning something?” Ron asked.

  
“Ginny said something, yesterday,” Charlie answered. “When I went to see her at the temple.”

  
“Well?” George prompted. “What was it?”

  
“She said to be wary,” Charlie said. “The Dark King is dangerous. But it’s his Queen we really need to worry about.”

  
“Did she say why?” Hermione asked.

  
“What do you know about the Holy Virgins?” Charlie asked, instead of answering.

Hermione frowned as she wracked her brain for any information on the Light Temple’s Holy Virgins.

  
“Not much,” she finally answered. “Just that they’re specially chosen by Mother Magic to serve her and that they must never be… defiled? Oh, and your sister, Ginny, is one of them.”

  
“What happens if they _are_ defiled?” Charlie asked, staring at her intently. The other Weasley boys had stopped paying attention to the Court’s proceedings and were all leaning in to listen for Hermione’s answer. She realised that they all knew the answer to that question and that there was no way she could answer correctly. So, instead of humiliating herself, Hermione decided to be honest.

  
“I have no idea,” she whispered, softly. The Weasley boys all nodded and returned their attention to the two Kings. Bill leaned on an elbow towards her.

  
“The Holy Virgins aren’t witches or wizards,” he said, so quietly she had to strain to hear him. “I’m not sure they’re even human.”

  
“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, perplexed. “Ginny was born from your very human mother and father, right?”

  
“Yes,” Ron said, hesitantly. He looked at Bill, as if looking for permission to continue. Bill nodded and leaned away from Hermione. Ron swallowed and came closed to Hermione.

  
“When she was born, Ginny, she- She was real silent. Like she couldn’t speak. Mum and Dad thought she might be mute. Took her to a Healer to figure out what was wrong. She was fine. Nothing wrong with her.” Ron looked around, worriedly, making sure no unwanted person was listening in. “Then the Healer tried to take a blood sample. With a needle and all.”

  
“Ginny made her first sound that day,” Bill said through clenched teeth. Charlie frowned at his older brother, but only sighed and turned back to the Kings.

  
“She sang,” Ron said, rubbing his face with his hands. Hermione felt confused but Ron quickly remedied that. “She sang and the Healer jammed the needle into his own throat. He didn’t survive.” Hermione blinked a few times before her brain finally matches the information with something she had read about years ago, when she was still a student at Hogwarts.

  
“Sirens,” Hermione breathed. “That’s what they are? The Holy Virgins?”

  
“I always knew you were a smart one,” Charlie said, lips curling in a small smile. “They used to walk free. Back then, they didn’t remain virgins long.” George rolled his eyes but let Charlie continue.

  
“How could they? They could sing just about anyone into their beds. But… when a siren loses that purity, when they’re defiled like that… They finally reach adulthood.” Charlie’s expression became more somber. “When they reach adulthood… Sirens develop an… appetite.”

  
“Let me guess,” Hermione said. “It’s not for chicken wings, is it?” George snorted and, when he looked at her, he had this wild look in his eyes.

  
“If anyone _fucks_ my sister, she’ll become a cannibal,” he said, matter-of-factly. Hermione swallowed and felt cold dread settling in her limbs. She knew Ginny. She had gone with the Weasleys to see her at the temple from time to time. Ginny was such a sweet girl. Hermione had a hard time imagining her as an evil human-flesh-eating seductress.

  
“Alright,” Hermione said. “Thanks for the warning and all, but what does this have to do with the Dark Queen being more dangerous than the Dark King?”

  
“Oh, Hermione,” Bill murmured. “You’re a smart girl. Think. Here we are, telling you a story about sirens and there the Dark King is, looking ready for war as he stares at his Queen. Why do you think we’re telling you this? Why do you think Ginny warned us? What would _we_ be most afraid of?”

  
“The Dark Queen is an adult siren,” Ron said.

  
***

  
Bellatrix stared at the young man sitting next to her. He seemed to be ignoring her and listening intently to the Kings debating back and forth about the merits of joining forces to conquer the expanding Empire of Raen.

  
The Dark King insisted that they should attack pre-emptively. He believed that it was only a matter of time before Raenite forces were knocking at their doors and, since the Dark Kingdom was closer to the Raenite border, they would be the first to fall if the Light Kingdom did not ally itself with them.

  
The Light King was more skeptical. Raen had only conquered when they were attacked. They never seemed to initiate any war and were always defending. It just so happened that they were more powerful and each country that attacked them, ended up being conquered as a by-product. The Light King refuses to risk his throne and people on a mere hunch from the Dark King.

  
And so, the Kings argued back and forth while their Queens watched intently, absorbing every bit of information that may or may not be useful in the future.

  
At least, the other Queen was. Bellatrix was too busy studying the young man to pay any attention to her husband’s boring talks. She ran a hand over her swollen stomach and the baby inside as she considered his appearance. He was rather pretty, as all Queens were wont to be. He rather looked like her. Black curls, pale skin and the same pretty, button nose that all Blacks sported. Bellatrix thought they might look like brother and sister if anyone could ever compare them. No one could, of course. It was considered blasphemous for anyone but their husbands to see the Queen’s face. That was why they sat behind a massive muslin curtain while everyone else was on the other side, with the Kings.

  
Bellatrix brought herself closer to the other Queen and ran a hand along the choker around his neck. It was a simple band of platinum, inlaid with diamonds. The skin around it looked slightly red and the other Queen’s eyes immediately snapped to hers as her touch disturbed him.

  
“This must hurt quite a bit,” she said, softly. He gave her a mischievous smirk, but nodded. She thought he might appreciate her curiosity. After all, he was probably just as lonely as her. The only people the Queens could speak to, aside from each other, were their Kings. Bellatrix ran a hand on her belly again.

  
“You’ve already been married a year,” she said. “Does your King not want children?” The other Queen scrunched his nose and shook his head. He ran a hand down his own flat stomach and sighed.

  
“Why not?” Bellatrix asked. He pointed to his choker with a sheepish smile.

  
“Ah,” Bellatrix said. “He’s worried your children will be born with your… problem, isn’t he?” The other Queen nodded with another sigh. Bellatrix patted his arm in comfort.   
“Don’t worry,” she told him. “It’s just because he is misinformed. The Dark Kingdom doesn’t have much literature about sirens now, does it? I’ll talk to my husband. The Light King will be most happy to tell your Royal Husband all about sirens. You’ll be popping a baby out in no time.” The Dark Queen gave Bellatrix a wide smile before hugging her. Bellatrix awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

  
They were broken apart by the sounds of Court adjourning. The Queens hurried to pull their veils over their faces. The veils were mostly bridal veils, just a little denser to obscure their faces. Bellatrix wore hers in pink, today. The Dark Queen wore his in emerald green. Bellatrix suspected it had to do with his husband’s preferences. The Dark King was always wearing robes in some variation of green and silver.

  
As the Kings walked past the muslin curtain, Bellatrix threw herself into her King’s arms. King Sirius Black wrapped his wife in a tight embrace before kissing her forehead through the veil.

  
“This was not too boring for you, was it?” he asked her. She shook her head and lay it on his broad chest.

  
“Oh,” she said, excitedly. “You _must_ tell the Dark King how sirens are born. The Dark Queen tells me that he’s afraid that their children will also be sirens.” Sirius quirked an eyebrow at the Dark King.

  
“Is that why you’re yet to have a child?” he asked. The Dark King blushed and looked away. He frowned a little at his Queen who was standing a little to the side, head bowed. The Dark King tugged on his Queen’s robe sleeve and brought him closer.

  
“Does it bother you that much?” he asked. The Dark Queen nodded and the Dark king sighed. He brought the Queen into his arms and looked back to the Light King. “What are the chances of our children being born sirens?”

  
“About the same as any other Light couple’s, Tom,” Sirius answered, grin on his face. “Now stop keeping my godson waiting. Give Harry a baby, already!” Harry buried his head in his husband’s chest and Sirius barked out his mad laughter.

  
“Well, then,” Tom decided. “No point in delaying such auspicious work. I’ll see you two at dinner tonight.” Sirius nodded and Tom picked Harry up, bridal style, before walking away from the Light King and Queen.   
“We should warn him to keep the children away from Harry, when they’re born,” Bellatrix said.

  
“Yes,” Sirius agreed. “But only when Harry’s not around. It could be dangerous for Tom, otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Insults? 
> 
> N.B.: All facts about Sirens in this story are pulled out of my arse. Don't believe any of this shit. XD


End file.
